


Rebound Girl

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, but will be clexa endgame, this will be kindda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Clarke knew she wasn’t the one. Clarke knew she wasn’t who she wanted. But she stayed anyway. She stayed for the simple reason that she can’t leave. She may not be Lexa’s love of her life, but she was hers.





	1. When We Met

Clarke knew she wasn’t the one. Clarke knew she wasn’t who she wanted. But she stayed anyway. She stayed for the simple reason that she can’t leave. She may not be Lexa’s love of her life, but she was hers.

She clearly remembered how it started… for her anyway. It was a boring Sunday afternoon and she was minding her friend’s store as a favor when the door swung opened. She lifted her head in surprise because no one had come in since noon. That’s when she saw her. The girl with dark braided hair and hazel eyes laughing as she dragged someone behind her.  

“Come on, I didn’t complain when you dragged me to the linen store. Now you owe me. You have to smell all these candles and help me decide what to get.”

“My nose can only take so much,” the second girl whined.

“We spent an hour looking at the same damn colors. One hour!” The girl with the braided hair said dramatically.

“They were not the same!” The second girl argued. “We looked at Cornsilk, Cosmic Latte, Eggshell, Ivory, Papaya Whip!”

“They were all beige!”  

“Ok fine. I’ll smell all the candles you want.”

“Yes!”

Clarke watched the exchange but mostly the first girl. There was something mesmerizing about her excitement, the way her hazel eyes twinkled as she looked at each candle, the way she would gently lift each one to smell them, and later on her panic as she looked down at her basket filled with a dozen candles.

“You know you can only buy five,” the second girl reminded her.  

“But they are all so nice and smelt so good, how could I choose?”

“Well, you can choose to sleep tonight in our bed or choose to buy more than five candles. Your decision, babe.”

Clarke smiled to herself. Of course, those two were a couple. She should have known. She watched as the girl with the braided hair let out a sigh and then returned the other candles to where she got them. After a few minutes, the two girls walked over to her.

Clarke accepted the basket and started ringing them up. “Did you find everything you need?”

“Yes! You have a nice selection!”

Clarke grinned in response. “We aim to please. And my friend, the owner told me that she’ll have another shipment next week. Summer scents, I think she said.”

“No,” the first girl’s eyes widened in excitement, then she turned to look at the girl beside her. “Costia! Did you hear that? We have to go back!”

The second girl, Costia shook her head in feigned frustration. “Well, I guess you’ll be seeing us again.” The first girl beamed at her, then wrapped her arms across Costia’s waist from behind, and kissed her cheek.

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before.” Clarke asked as she looked away from the display of affection and concentrated on bagging the candles.  

“Yes, we just moved here two weeks ago. And we’re getting to know the places here.”

“Welcome to Arkadia! It’s a nice place. I moved here a year ago and it already feels like home.”

“Thank you ---.” Costia looked at her expectantly.

“Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke. I’m Costia and this clingy one here is Lexa.” At the mention of her name, Lexa looked up and smiled at Clarke. For a second, Clarke forgot what she was doing until Lexa once again planted a kiss on Costia’s cheeks.

“Nice to meet you. Hope to see you again.” Clarke smiled as she handed the bag over to them.

Lexa let go of Costia and accepted the bag. “Definitely. Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke watched as the two exited the store. Her smile turning into a pout as she picked up her drawing book and continued her doodling. Another stupid crush, she thought. It will fade away like the others.

But true to their words, the following week Costia and Lexa dropped in again. And then the week after that. And the week after that. Clarke soon realized that checking the store had become part of their weekly routine. Even though her brain was telling her not to, she found herself in the store Sunday after Sunday. It would probably been easier if she stayed away but she just had to see the girl. Something nice to wrap up a usually rotten week. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, no foul in just looking.

Clarke sighed at the memory as she looked at sleeping girl beside her. She then stood up, careful to not wake Lexa. But she hadn’t gotten a few feet when she heard the bed creak.

“Where are you going? It’s still dark outside.”

“Must be all the beer we drank last night. My bladder is killing me.” Clarke said.

“Come back to bed after, okay?”

Clarke turned to answer but found Lexa asleep once again. She left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. She didn’t really need to pee. She just needed to be alone for a while. So she shut the door behind her and turned on the shower. She slid on the floor as the sound of water falling through the porcelain filled the room overpowering the sounds of her cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke glanced at the clock once more and tapped her pencil furiously on the counter.

“Can you please not,” Raven glared at her as she pulled the offending pencil from Clarke’s hands. “You’re starting to drive me crazy.

“Sorry… can’t help it. I’m just worried why Lexa and Costia hadn’t dropped in. It’s been three weeks already."

“Maybe they found another store. Maybe they are on vacation. Maybe they left.” Raven said in exasperation. “I don’t know. Why don’t ---.” Before she can complete her sentence, the door to the store opened and Lexa came in. She barely smiled as she glanced at Raven and Clarke before hurrying to the candle section.

Clarke leaned forward and watched as she picked up one candle after another without smelling them. She also didn’t fail to notice that no Costia followed her in. There was something wrong, she thought. So after watching her for another five minutes, she decided to walk over to her.

“Hey,” Clarke said when she reached Lexa’s side.

“Hi Clarke,” Lexa quietly said as she glanced at her.

“You seem a little out of it. Are you okay?”

“Yea…” Lexa’s voice trailing as she played with the candle in front of her.

They stood in awkward silence before Clarke decided to pull back a bit. “Look, if you need anything, I’m just there by the counter.” As she walked back, she heard Lexa mutter something. “Did you say something?”

“Maybe I can use some company.”

“Of course.” Clarke said as she grinned at Lexa. “We can just walk about if you want.” She then grabbed her bag from the counter and winked at Raven before heading out with Lexa.

They decided to go to an ice cream parlor and Clarke was already halfway with hers before Lexa started to speak.

“She left me,” Lexa said as she continued to stir her untouched ice cream, making it melt faster. “She found someone new, the one.” Lexa added as she made quoting gestures with her fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said as she looked away. She felt guilty for being happy about the news.

“How could she just throw away our five years together for someone she just met?” Lexa said as she pushed her glass away angrily.

“Sometimes shit happens.” Clarke said.

“And she wants me to just accept it. And that this was for my own good,” Lexa said her voice getting louder with each word. “Bullsh---.”

“There are children here,” one of the older women sshssed at them prompting Lexa to stop speaking and look mortified.

“Lexa,” Clarke said as she placed her hand over Lexa’s. “I know it hurts and it may hurt for a while but you can’t let your grief and anger control your life.”

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drag you into this,” Lexa said as she pulled her hand away and stood up. “I just don’t know a lot of people here and you were the first one who asked me if I was okay. I really am sorry.” Then she half ran – half walk towards the exit. Clarke ran after her.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Clarke said when she caught up with Lexa just outside the door. “Let me be your friend. No one should be alone in times like this.”   

Lexa looked gratefully at Clarke as she nodded.                                                       

The next few weeks, Clarke was often at Lexa’s. If she wasn’t there. She was out somewhere with her. She didn’t mean to be but she found herself being Lexa’s friend for real. She still have that lingering crush but she was able to put that aside... that was until that day in the park.

Ice cream became their thing. They just had gotten cones and were sitting on the bench when Lexa noticed a couple having a picnic a few feet away. They were laughing as they tried to feed each other sandwiches and fruits. Lexa sighed whimsically. Clarke noticed. Instead of saying anything, she got a small amount of ice cream from her cone and placed it on the tip of Lexa’s nose. Lexa looked at her in wide eyed surprise. In retaliation, she stuck her ice cream on Clarke’s nose as she laughed. Clarke looked on indignantly and Lexa only laughed louder as the strawberry ice cream covered her nose. Then she leaned closer and licked the ice cream off Clarke’s nose. She heard Clarke let out a gasp. She took that opportunity to move down and envelope her lips with hers. She felt Clarke tense for a second before kissing back.

“Ahem,” an elderly woman coughed to get their attention.

Clarke and Lexa moved away from each other.

“People these days,” the elderly woman muttered as she walked away.

Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing. When they were able to control themselves, Lexa took out a tissue and cleaned Clarke’s nose. “I would rather lick everything off, but I think that old woman was getting ready to whack us with her umbrella.”

“That’s okay,” Clarke said as she got another tissue and cleaned up the rest of her face.

“Is it though?” Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke hesitantly. “The kiss, I mean.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you,” Clarke confessed.

“The first time,” Lexa repeated. Then Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes glazed over. Clarke frowned to herself. Of course, she had to point Lexa towards a memory where Costia was also present.

“We should get going,” Clarke said abruptly as she stood up, shaking Lexa from her daze.      

**Back to the Present**

Knocking at the door woke up Clarke from her sleep. She lifted herself from where she was curled up in the bathtub.

“Clarke,” Lexa called out from the other side of the door. “Are you alright?”

Wiping the crust from her eyes, Clarke unlocked the door and let Lexa in.

“Did you sleep in here?” Lexa asked as she sat down to pee.

“No,” Clarke lied. “I just lost track of time.”

“You didn’t even have your phone with you.” Lexa pointed out as she sat up and washed her hands.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders in response.

Lexa wrapped Clarke in her arms and pulled her in as close as she can. “You can tell me anything, you know. Whatever it is that is bothering you, I am here for you.”

Clarke wrestled herself out of Lexa’s embrace and forced a smile for her. “I’m fine. You know me, I’m always fine.”  


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was at home, painting when the door suddenly slammed open. In walked Lexa with tears streaming down her face. Alarmed, Clarke stood up and went up to her.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I saw her,” Lexa managed to say between sobs. “I saw her with the girl.” The last word spoken with disdain.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa and pulled her close. “It’s okay.”

“I didn’t think it would hurt too much but…”

“Shhh” Clarke hummed as she pulled her even closer.  

“Why did she choose her… what’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Clarke said as she straightened up and held Lexa at arm’s length. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m not…”

“Yes, you are.” Clarke said as she leaned closer and started peppering Lexa with kisses. “You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Lexa stepped back and looked at Clarke intently, looking like it was the first time she saw her.

“You are,” Clarke said as she grinned at her. “It’s almost a crime.” Lexa hooked her arms around Clarke’s neck and leaned closer, her lips meeting hers. With each second, growing more insistent, walking forward until Clarke found her back against the wall. “Are you sure?” Clarke asked breathlessly as she felt Lexa’s hands all over her body.

“No…” Lexa answered as she moved towards Clarke’s neck.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Clarke said as she tried to inch away.

“I need this Clarke. I really do.” Lexa whispered as her lips moved back up and enveloped Clarke’s lips once again.

For a split second, Clarke wanted to stop Lexa. But as she felt her body move against her, all her defenses and hesitation fell away. And then she was kissing back, her hands making a path of her own along Lexa’s body.

The next morning, Clarke woke up to the sound of someone softly snoring behind her. Startled, she slowly turned around to the body next to her. Her alarm turning into a smile as she saw that it was Lexa and remembered the night before. She stood up to go to the bathroom when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Don’t go. Stay with me a little bit longer.”

Clarke smiled at her and slipped back into bed.

**Back to the Present**

Lexa eyed Clarke thoughtfully before shaking her head with a grin. She then followed her outside the bathroom. “Clarke?”

“Hmmm?”   

“Do you want pancakes?” Lexa asked. “Or eggs?”

“Don’t worry about it. I have to leave early. I have to go home and change,” Clarke answered as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to remove the tangles.

“I told you to just leave your stuff here. So you don’t have to go back to your apartment.”

“Really?” Clarke turned around to look at Lexa with one eyebrow raised.

“Or maybe I can leave my stuff in yours… all my stuff.”

“Lexa, I think three months is too soon to talk about moving in together.” Clarke said as she laughed at Lexa. Then her face darkened suddenly, her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowed. “How fast did you and Costia move in together?”

“What?” Lexa’s smile faltering.

“When did you first sleep together?”

“Clarke…”

“Who is better in bed? Me or her?”

“This is not a conversation I want to be having right now,” Lexa said evenly.

“Do you miss her? Do you still think about getting back together with her? Do you miss her sweet smile? Her cooking? Her laughter?” Clarke continue with her barrage of questions. She knew she had to stop but she can’t control herself. “The way she would slowly run her fingers in ----.” The sound of breaking glass caught Clarke’s attention. She looked at the shards on the floor and then raised her head towards Lexa.

“What’s the matter with you?” Lexa asked as she glared at Clarke, the stem of the broken glass still in her hands.

Clarke stared back for a second. Then as sudden as the onslaught of her jealousy, she realized what she just did, what she just said. She felt hot tears threatening to spill over, then without looking at Lexa she rushed out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why are you doing this to yourself?”

Clarke stopped her doodling to look up at Raven. She was about to snap at her to mind her own business but the look of concern emanating from her friend caused her to pause. Instead she shook her head, looked down and continued with her doodling.  

Raven let out an exasperated sigh. “Lexa just got out of a long term relationship and you jumping in there like some sort of savior will not serve you well in the end.”

“It’s not about me. She needs help,” Clarke answered weakly without looking up.

“I’m not saying that she doesn’t. But if you can’t separate being a friend and following what your heart is stupidly telling you, then you’ll be in big trouble.”

“I know,” Clarke moaned as she crumpled the paper she was drawing on and threw it to trashcan, missing it by a foot. “Yesterday, she was crying about Costia and I kissed her.”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Raven said. “I know you’re sad but do you see me trying to kiss you and get into your pants.”

“Ewww….” Clarke said, her face of distraught momentarily replaced by disgust.

Raven laughed in response. She grabbed a hold of Clarke’s shoulder and turned her so that they were facing each other. “If you are serious about wanting something deeper with Lexa, then wait for the right time.”

“I think I crossed that line last night,” Clarke said as she looked down, avoiding Raven’s eyes. “We may have done something more than kiss.”

Before Raven can react, the bell on the front door rang. Lexa came in with a wide smile and headed directly to Clarke. Leaning down on the counter, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then placed a bag of food between them.

“I knew I’d find you here so I thought I’d bring food.” She turned to Raven and smiled at her. “Enough for everyone,” she added.  

“That’s great, Lexa,” Raven said with a tight lipped smile. “Just leave me something. I have to check the stocks in the store room.”  

“Sure,” Lexa said as she stared at Raven for a second. Then she shook her head and smiled again as she turned her attention back to Clarke. But her smile faltered as the girl in front of her had her brows furrowed deeply as she concentrated on the magazine in front of her, the magazine that was upside down. “Clarke?”

“Hmmm?”

“Last night… that was good, right?” Lexa asked, her tone unsure.

Clarke slowly put down the magazine that she was pretending to read and lifted her head to look at Lexa. “I don’t know.” The moment she spoke it out loud and saw the look of sorrow on Lexa’s face, she wished she could take it all back. “I didn’t mean it that way, Lexa. It was good. It was more than good, it was wonderful and it was amazing. But I like you too much to be your rebound girl. And I feel this where we’re heading.”

A look of understanding dawned on Lexa’s face. Instead of answering, she walked around the counter so that she and Clarke were standing next to each other. She then placed her arms around Clarke’s shoulder. “You’re not… you’re not a rebound for me. I would never ever hurt you, Clarke. All I know is that when I’m with you, I am happy as if all my problems magically disappears. And I hope that I make you happy, too.”

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, searching her eyes for any signs of insincerity. Finding none, she felt the weight of her doubts lift off her chest being replaced by the giddiness that she often found herself in whenever she was with Lexa. “You do.”

**Back to the Present**

Lexa let go of the broken glass and stared at the closed door. It took her a second to decide before she was running after Clarke. She found her by the elevators where Clarke was repeatedly pressing the down button. She reached out for Clarke’s hands and enveloped it gently between hers.

“Clarke, look at me. Where is this coming from?”

Clarke shook her grip on her and stepped farther away from Lexa, her eyes once again flashing with anger. “Do you want to know why I am acting this way? Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, I do,” Lexa answered.   

“I saw Costia leave your apartment yesterday. And don’t you dare deny it.”

Lexa paled considerably as Clarke continued to look at her angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa asked after a few seconds of silence. “There’s a perfectly good reason for Costia being in my apartment.”   

“There will never be a good reason for that.” The elevator door opened and Clarke stepped inside. Then as if suddenly losing the will to fight, a look of melancholy descended upon her. Shoulder hunched, hands trembling, eyes watering, she looked up at Lexa. “You may have not meant to but you broke my heart.” The door closed before Lexa can respond or react.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa stared at the closed elevator doors. A part of her wanted to run after Clarke but what would she say, what should she do when she reached her? She needed to process what just happened. Feeling unsure and conflicted, she walked back to her apartment and sat down on her couch. She shut her eyes tightly as she recalled the events that led to this.

The first time she saw Clarke, it wasn’t at the store atleast not inside. She was waiting for Costia and was just sitting on the hood of their car when she saw her. The blonde haired girl walking past her as she was rummaging through her oversized bag. It was only for a brief second and Lexa didn’t think that the girl saw her but the blonde made an impact, enough for her to follow with her eyes. The girl went across the street to the knick knack store named Raven’s Emporium. The sound of door opening made her turn her head towards the store in front of her. Costia came out hauling a heavy bag, half carrying - half dragging it on the floor. The blonde forgotten, Lexa jumped from the car and ran to help her girlfriend. They went to a few more stores, the last one a linen shop where Costia spent an hour looking intently at several shades of beige. Being the good girlfriend, Lexa stayed and played with her phone, occasionally nodding and saying yes whenever Costia ask her something. And when Costia finally decided on what shade to buy, she let out a low halleluiah. As they exited the door, Lexa saw that they were beside Raven’s Emporium. She suddenly remembered the blonde. Making up some flimsy excuse, she dragged Costia to the store but before she can even look for the blonde, she saw the glorious aisle of candles. She must have spent a lot of time going through everything before Costia told them they should go. It was only when she pulled herself reluctantly from the display and went to pay for the candles when she saw the blonde again. She was by the counter looking at them with an amused smile. Lexa felt her heart flutter.

“Did you find everything you need?”

“Yes! You have a nice selection.”  Damn, she sound a little too excited. Good things there were candles involved or Costia would have been a bit suspicious.

“We aim to please. And my friend, the owner told me that she’ll have another shipment next week. Summer scents, I think she said.”

“No,” Lexa exclaimed. A reason to go back and see the blonde. “Costia! Did you hear that? We have to go back!”  

“We’ll I guess you’ll be seeing us again,” Costia said.

Lexa smiled at the blonde. Then the beginning of guilt started to build. She shouldn’t be thinking about her. She should not be having crushes, especially not in front of Costia. Guiltily, she wrapped her arms across Costia’s waist and kissed her check. Nuzzling Costia’s neck and breathing in her scent, Lexa tried to tune out the conversation.

“Clarke. I’m Costia and this clingy one here is Lexa.”                                                               

Lexa lifted her head and smiled at the blonde…. Clarke. What a beautiful name. Then she remembered Costia was there. She willed again these thoughts and planted a kiss on Costia’s cheeks.

“Nice to meet you. Hope to see you again.” Clarke said as she lifted the bag towards them.

Lexa released Costia and reached over to get the bag of candles. She was tempted to extend her hand to touch Clarke’s but at the last moment, thought better of it. “Definitely. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa felt flushed with excitement as she and Costia exited the store.

That was the moment where her crazy infatuation started. Things started to go downhill from there. But it wasn’t because of her and it wasn’t because of Clarke. Because whatever it was she was feeling for Clarke, it was still nothing compared to what she felt for Costia.

“What do you mean you found someone new?” Lexa shouted at Costia.

“I’m really sorry, Lexa.” Costia said as she walked around the bedroom stuffing her clothes onto her bag. “I didn’t plan for this to happen, it just did.”

“How is this even possible? We just moved here two months ago.” Lexa said as she followed Costia around.

Costia abruptly turned around to face Lexa. “I never believed in love at first sight… until it happened to me. And Lexa… you are so important to me. What I am today is partly because of you. The things we shared through all these years.” Costia stepped closer and reached out for Lexa’s hands. “That is the reason why I have to do this. It is not fair to you.”

“No… don’t do this.” Lexa pleaded as tears started streaming down her face. “We can work it out. I can… I can change. Just tell me what to do.”

Costia brought her arms around Lexa and pulled her closer. She rubbed Lexa’s back as she continued to cry. “It’s not your fault. You’re perfect the way you are,” she said after a few minutes.

“Just not to you…” Lexa miserably said as she wriggled out of Costia’s embrace and step backwards, an arm’s length away. “I love you, Costia. Don’t throw us away.”

Costia sighed as she stepped back as well. “Maybe it’s better if I do this later when you’re not here.”  

Lexa looked up at the ceiling still feeling the pain from that day when Costia broke her. She couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t function. And living in a new place with no friends or family to turn to made it even harder. The one day she forced herself from her bed and walked around town aimlessly, she found herself outside Raven’s store. She automatically walked to the candle section and through habit started picking them up one by one. She nearly jumped when someone addressed her.

“Hey,” Clarke said.

Lexa looked up and recognized Clarke. Her usual excitement when seeing her dulled by the pain she felt from Costia. “Hi Clarke.” She greeted back quietly.

“You seem a little out of it. Are you okay?”

“Yea…” Lexa said as she looked back at the candle she was holding.

It may have been seconds, it may have been minutes but she was startled again when Clarke spoke up. “Look, if you need anything. I’m just here by the counter.” 

Lexa felt like crying again. Here was someone, right in front of her, asking her how she felt. “Maybe I can use some company,” Lexa whispered as Clarke was walking back towards the counter.

“Did you say something?” Clarke asked as she turned around.

“Maybe I can use some company.” Lexa repeated a little louder.

And that’s how her life started turning around once again. Without Clarke, she would have spiraled down even farther. But each day with her made her forget about her pain. Sure, she still had moments when thoughts of Costia would cripple her but Clarke had become her rock. And somewhere along the way, she found herself falling for the blue eyed girl fast and hard.

Lexa covered her face with her hands and let out a scream. She knew it wasn’t the best time to start a relationship but she couldn’t help herself. And it was going well… a little too well. She knew something was bound to happen. And one day it did. Out of the blue, Costia gave her a call. Can she come by the apartment? Lexa couldn’t say no. And now here they were.

***

Clarke ran out, not knowing where to go. She probably could have gone home, she probably could have gone to her friends but she couldn’t think clearly. One thing she knew was that she couldn’t bear to look them in their eyes and tell them that they were right. She should have not gone onto a relationship with Lexa.

She walked aimlessly across town until she found herself just outside the park. It was early but there were people jogging and sunning themselves. There were babies being carried around by their mothers. There were dogs being walked by their owners. It looked all so lovely just like the first time she and Lexa kissed. She felt like crying again. Instead she sat down on the nearest bench, pulled her knees to her chest, and lowered her head.  It was an uncomfortable position but it wasn’t worse than what she was feeling.

Clarke woke with a start when she felt someone sit beside her. She must have dozed off. Wary of any company, she lifted her head slowly and recognized the girl sitting beside her.

“It’s almost about to melt,” Lexa said without looking as she handed over one of the ice cream cones to Clarke.

“Thanks,” Clarke responded as she straightened her body, accepted the cone and gave it a lick. “How did you know where to find me?” She asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Must be that three months of whirlwind romance thinking,” Lexa answered, trying to make light out of their current situation. But as she turned her head to face Clarke, she was met with a miserable look. “Clarke… let me explain what happened.” She waited for a reply but none was forthcoming. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “Costia, she called me up and said she wanted to talk. There was this part of me which became hopeful. I couldn’t say no and I couldn’t tell you as well.”

“Cause you knew there was something wrong with it.”

“Yes,” Lexa admitted as she lowered her head in shame. She took another deep breath before continuing. “Then the day came. And at our agreed upon time, there was a knock on my door. I stood up, ready to open it, ready to take her back in my life. But as I was about to turn the knob, suddenly all I can think about was you.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa, unsure where this was going.   

“Costia had been the love of my life. I believed that she loved me too. I gave up a lot just to follow her here, more if you count everything that happened before we moved here. And then she just threw me away.”

“But you still want her back.”

“I don’t know, Clarke.” Lexa confessed as she leaned back on the bench, her ice cream forgotten in her hand. “I thought I did. But when the time came, I couldn’t open the door. I didn’t even talk to her.”

“What?” Clarke exclaimed, doubt in her voice.

“You saw her leaving the apartment that is true but she was never inside.” Lexa pleaded with Clarke to believe her.

“So you don’t want her back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered without any hesitation.

“Where does this leave us?”

“Maybe where we should have been in the first place,” Lexa quietly said, her eyes tearing up again.

“Just friends, then.” Clarke said, her face mirroring Lexa’s.

“Until we… I figure things out.” Lexa said as she looked down noting both ice creams had fallen to the ground. “And when that time comes, maybe we can have ice cream again.”

***

**After 12 Months**

“Are you ready to go?” Lexa asked as she peered over the counter.

Clarke looked up from the floor where she was sprawled reading a book. She grinned at Lexa and then jumped up. “Raven, we’re heading for lunch. Want something?” She shouted, loud enough to be heard in the storeroom.

“No, I’m good,” Raven shouted back. “Have fun on your date.”

“Is not a date,” Clarke shouted in response.

“How long are you two going to keep up with his charade?” Raven said as she opened the door and walked out.

“This is what friends do, go out for lunch. Tell them Lexa,” Clarke said as she tugged on Lexa’s arms. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders, grinning at the two friends.  

“Lunch, dinner, movie nights, theater nights, game nights, Japanese nights, Chinese nights, Montana weekends, Hawaii vacations,” Raven said as she counted with her fingers. “Should I go on? You are practically stuck in the hips.”

“It’s all platonic, my friend. P-L-A-T-O-N-I-C, look it up.” Clarke explained as she dramatically sighed.

“Fine, enjoy your platonic lunch date.” Raven shouted. “Jeez guys, when I told you to take it slow, I didn’t mean wait until you’re all my grandmother’s age,” she added in a lower tone still meant to be heard from across the store.

Clarke didn’t turn around but raised her right hand to give Raven the finger. Lexa, on the other hand, looked back and winked at Raven. Raven grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up sign.

“So we’re going for pizza?” Clarke asked when they were outside.

“I actually feel like eating something else today, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Clarke said. “Where do you want to go?”

“You know that ice cream parlor on the corner?”

Clarke paused. Then she reached out for Lexa’s arm and turned her around so that they were facing each other. “The one we used to go to?”

Lexa nodded with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked.

“Never been sure in my entire life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the last chapter took a while. Been a bit busy. Hope you like!


End file.
